Celui qui était Laycorne le guérisseur
by Septieme Etage
Summary: Tous les deux ans, l'université Yonsei de Séoul organise des jeux romains pour promouvoir son département Antiquité. Yixing se voit obligé de participer à un combat. Son adversaire : Byun Baekhyun. [LayBaek / EXO]


Production : Septième Étage Production

Scénario : Éole

Acteurs principaux : BaekHyun, Lay

Acteurs secondaires : Chen

Lieu : Université Yonsei - Séoul

* * *

Ses amis l'aidaient à nouer les lacets de cuirs qui refermaient son habit ; ils lui chuchotaient des paroles d'encouragement, tout en ajustant sa tenue. Le simili cuir brun qui couvrait son torse soulignait ses courbes fines et musclées. Un de ses camarades plaça sur chacun de ses poignets une autre pièce de tissus pour les protéger des coups qui risquaient de tomber d'ici peu. Ses jambes fines et pâles étaient elles aussi habillées de protections et ses cuisses partiellement cachées derrière les bandes lâches de tissus qui formaient une sorte de jupe avec la toile beige abîmée qui était dessous. Certaines parties de son vêtement étaient cloutées scrupuleusement et recouvertes de morceaux de cuivre, comme ses épaules carrées. Une ceinture partait d'une ses clavicules couvertes et traversait son torse pour en faire le tour. Encore un nouvel arrivant lui apporta un glaive léger de couleur acier qu'il attrapa et serra dans sa paume droite, contractant ainsi son biceps travaillé. Dans sa main gauche, il serra un bouclier marron aux couleurs de son école.

« Xiying! » Appela la voix de son meilleur ami

Il ne redressa pas la tête mais releva les yeux vers la voix familière, observant l'autre approcher au travers de ses mèches ondulées de couleur marron glacé avec son regard sombre.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça! Tu sais bien que c'est toi le plus capable de remporter cette épreuve.

-Je ne voulais pas participer! Regardes comment je suis obligé d'être habillé! »

L'autre le détailla des pieds à la tête et laissa échapper un sifflement appréciateur avant qu'un grand sourire ne fende son visage.

« T'es vraiment superbe, ça te va étrangement trop bien. On dirait Russell Crowe dans Gladiateur.

.Ha. Très amusant Jongdae.

-Je suis sérieux. Si j'étais gay et que tu n'étais pas mon meilleur ami, j'aurais déjà passé mes mains sous ta jupe! »

L'appelé Yixing lui montra une pokerface avant de reporter son regard sur son costume.

« Il n'empêche que les élèves du département couture ont fait un travail remarquable. Ça semble vraiment réaliste.

-J'espère que tu seras réaliste aussi. Justement je venais t'annoncer que j'ai découvert qui était ton adversaire ; c'est un deuxième année en littérature japonaise, Byun Baekhyun je crois.

-Sa taille?

-A peu près comme toi, mais je pense que tu as l'avantage, il ne semble pas très musclé.

-Il faut se méfier, s'il est inscrit dans cette épreuve, c'est qu'il doit quand même être fort.

-Tu sais que tout le département de pharmacie compte sur toi, c'est cette épreuve qui compte le plus pour le classement final. Alors je veux que tu lui fasses mordre la poussière.

-Jongdae, ça reste un jeu, je ne vais pas le tuer non plus.

-Mais pense à la récompense! Lui rétorqua son ami en passant une main en travers de ses épaules. Une semaine complète de repas gratuit à la cafétéria! Si tu gagnes, tu pourras manger touuuut ce que tu veux pendant une semaine! »

Yixing hocha la tête, soudainement bien motivé pour remporter le duel qui l'attendait. Byun Baekhyeon mordrait la poussière.

Il sortit dehors, suivit de près par son ami, tout en essayant de ne pas prêter attention aux regards qui se posaient sur lui. Les filles dans leurs toges blanches l'observaient en rougissant à cause de son costume relativement sexy.

Tous les deux ans, l'université Yonsei organisait des jeux Romains pour promouvoir son département Antiquité. Chaque département participait et choisissait un élève ou plusieurs pour les épreuves. Celles-ci se déroulaient sur deux jours au mois d'Avril, lorsque les pluies cessaient et que le soleil faisait son apparition. Lay, comme l'appelaient ses amis coréens, était un étudiant chinois du département Pharmacie ; les garçons de sa promo l'avaient choisi, lui et un autre garçon, pour participer au combat de gladiateurs. C'était l'épreuve la plus attendue car ce n'était pas du spectacle. Les garçons choisis ne faisaient pas semblant, ils se battaient vraiment, allant jusqu'à se blesser mutuellement. Bien sûr, ils ne se battaient pas avec de vraies armes, les épées étaient en aluminium pour être assez légères et elles ne pouvaient blesser gravement. En quatre éditions, il n'y avait jamais eu d'accidents.

Le prix qu'offrait l'université motivait tous les étudiants à donner le meilleur d'eux même dans la vingtaine d'épreuves qui étaient proposées. Après tout, si deux promos d'un même département figuraient sur le podium final au comptage des points, c'était tous les étudiants de cette matière, des premières aux dernières années, qui avaient de la nourriture gratuite durant une semaine ; le prix était de taille.

Lay attirait les regards tandis qu'il traversait le campus en direction de l'endroit où se déroulerait son combat, les garçons qui participaient aux tournois de gladiateurs étaient de vraies célébrités pendant ces deux jours et certains parvenaient à faire continuer leur notoriété jusqu'à ce qu'ils quittent la faculté. Des gradins avaient été montés autour de l'arène, permettant ainsi aux nombreux curieux de venir voir. Ils étaient déjà pleins alors que l'épreuve ne commençait que dans une dizaine de minutes, rendant Yixing un peu anxieux Il n'était pas de caractère à se battre mais dès qu'il avait une idée en tête, il devenait une vraie tête de mule. Et là ce qu'il voulait c'était ses repas gratuits. Il pénétra dans l'espace réservé aux combattants toujours accompagné de Jongdae qui était là pour le soutenir. L'autre l'assis de force sur un tabouret et resserra une dernière fois les lacets de cuirs qui fermaient sa tenue tout en parlant:

« Il faut vraiment que tu gagnes, penses à tous les gars que tu vas faire baver en te battant dans la boue. Enfin les filles aussi, mais comme ça ne t'intéresse pas, je n'insiste pas trop dessus. Mais s'il y en a une mignonne qui vient te voir tu peux toujours lui parler de ton meilleur ami vraiment beau et gentil ainsi que sa voix extraordinaire.

-...Tu n'as voté pour moi que pour que je te ramène des filles, n'est-ce pas?

-Que nenni, que vas-tu donc imaginer? » Lui répondit l'autre d'un air lumineux et un sourire joyeux sur le visage.

Les participants furent appelés à venir près de l'entrée, Jongdae se leva en même temps que son ami et l'accompagna vers l'endroit où les autres étaient déjà réuni. Une information sembla revenir au châtain car il sembla soudainement bien gêné et son regard prit la fuite face à celui curieux de son compagnon. Il s'éclaircit la voix et se gratta la nuque en même temps qu'il ouvrait soudainement la bouche:

« Euh... J'ai oublié de te dire mais à l'inscription ils demandaient un nom de gladiateur pour les participants et eumh! ...

-Qu'est-ce que tu as choisis Kim Jongdae? Demanda le brun les yeux écarquillés en connaissance de la stupidité de son ami

-Euh eh bien... Laycorne. »

Les yeux de Yixing s'écarquillèrent encore un peu plus si c'était possible puis en une demi-seconde une aura meurtrière plana autour de son corps et ses yeux devinrent menaçants.

« Laycorne?! Dis-moi que tu plaisantes.

-Mais je ne t'ai pas appelé comme ça parce que tu gay! Je te jure! C'est que euh, tu sais, les licornes ont un pouvoir de rétablissement et toi tu es en pharmacie alors tu aimes bien soigner les gens! Et comme ton surnom c'est Lay eh bien ça fait Laycorne... mais ton nom complet de gladiateur c'est Laycorne le guérisseur, ça ... ça en jette, non?

-C'est toi que je vais jeter! »

L'humeur de Yixing était noire et il s'approcha de son 'ami' en serrant plus fort le fourreau de son épée, se retenant de l'utiliser pour tuer celui qui lui faisait face. Sa colère fut coupée lorsque l'un des étudiants du département Antiquité annonça les combats et leur ordre de passage. Il serra les dents en entendant son nom de guerrier et jeta un regard à son opposant, répondant au doux nom de guerrier de Baekhyeonus.

Ses cheveux étaient blonds et lisses, habillés d'un headband tressé en cuir noir. Ses traits étaient fins et il avait de beaux yeux sur lesquels étaient des lentilles d'un bleu-gris foncé. En laissant son regard descendre sur le corps de son adversaire, Lay découvrit qu'il portait lui aussi un costume en cuir, plus clair que le sien et plus clouté de cuivre. Ses épaules étaient visibles et la couleur de sa peau était vraiment pâle.

Yixing se retint de se mordre la lèvre face à la beauté de son adversaire. Et se refusa de plus le détailler, ayant décidé qu'il lui le mettrait à terre coute que coute. Et peut-être même qu'il lui casserait son joli nez.

Ψ

Lors de l'entrée des deux participants qui précédaient leur combat, on avait emmené Lay à l'autre bout de la petite arène. Mais maintenant c'était à son tour de rentrer pour mener sa bataille. Jongdae lui fit un bref massage des épaules en lui répétant qu'il était le meilleur mais qu'il serait encore meilleur après avoir mangé à s'en faire exploser le ventre à la cafétéria (ce qui fonctionna pour le motiver).

Il pénétra enfin dans l'arène sous les cris de joie des étudiants de pharmacie et les exclamations des autres. Beaucoup étaient debout, en train d'applaudir ou avec leurs mains le long de leurs mâchoires pour porter leurs encouragements plus loin. Lay fut même sûr d'avoir aperçu une pancarte avec son nom marqué entouré de cœurs brandit quelque part dans les rangs ; mais bien vite, l'œil qu'il baladait dans les gradins se retrouva sur Byun Baekhyun, juste en face de lui. L'autre aussi semblait apprécier les acclamations qui lui étaient destinées, il leva le bras vers ses congénères, dévoilant ainsi aux yeux appréciateurs (et fétichistes) de Yixing ses aisselles et la courbure de ses bras ainsi que ses épaules.

Bien vite le silence régna dans l'arène lorsque les deux combattants se retrouvèrent face à face, les yeux de l'un s'accrochèrent dans ceux de l'autre et ils se préparent à l'affrontement qui commencerait bientôt. A peine le coup de sifflet eu-t-il retenti que les cris résonnèrent de nouveau, scandant comme une prière les noms, les surnoms ou les départements des deux gladiateurs.

Le brun n'attendit pas, il fonça directement sur le blond en préparant son épée et tenta de lui asséner un coup sur l'épaule. Mais Byun Baekhyeon était rapide, il esquiva sans difficulté son attaque et riposta directement. Les lames d'aluminium s'entrechoquaient au fur et à mesure que le temps avançait, mais les cris ne faiblissaient pas. La chaleur se faisait lourde alors que le sol, lui, était meuble suite aux lourdes pluies des semaines passées. Lay parvint à faire tomber son adversaire au sol, enchainant dans l'instant avec son arme. L'autre roula sur le côté, couvrant ses vêtements de terre et de boue. Lorsque son visage se retrouva face à Yixing, toujours debout, il lui lança un regard menaçant tandis qu'une de ses mains rattrapait l'épée qui était tombée au sol. Encore une fois il bloqua le coup du brun et parvint par un quelconque miracle à le désarmer, envoyant le glaive plusieurs mètres plus loin. Puis il profita de la surprise de l'étudiant en pharmacie pour attraper sa jambe et le faire chuter sur le sol à son tour.

Les cris redoublèrent chez certaines personnes du public tandis que Baekhyun se plaçait sur son adversaire, prenant l'avantage. Il visa l'épaule de Lay avec l'arme blanche qu'il avait toujours en main mais l'autre plaça son bouclier sur lui pour se protéger. Il profita du fait que l'épée du blond soit sur son rempart pour envoyer celle-ci plus loin. Maintenant chacun était désarmé, uniquement vêtus de boue, de cuirs et de leurs boucliers. N'oubliant pas les règles, ils abandonnèrent ces derniers pour engager un combat à mains nues. L'étudiant de littérature était toujours sur son ainé, à califourchon sur ses hanches fines. Encore une fois il envoya son poing dans le visage de l'autre pour le désorienter, mais Yixing retourna sa force contre lui en faisant rouler son corps.

Ce fut au tour des étudiants de pharmacie d'hurler plus fort leur athlète en lui demandant « d'achever » l'autre. Les supporters de l'équipe adverse demandèrent, eux, à Baekhyun de se bouger et de reprendre le pouvoir. Lay vit bien que l'autre essayait de reprendre le dessus, mais il savait exactement comment parer ses coups. Mais jamais il ne pouvait attaquer, il ne faisait que se protéger des attaques incessantes du blond.

Baekhyun attrapa ses cheveux violement, le faisait grogner entre ses dents et le surprenant. Et il parvint à supprimer sa dominance en le délogeant de l'assise qu'il avait sur son ventre. L'un et l'autre se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux, tentant de décrypter dans les yeux du vis-à-vis le plan d'attaque qu'il allait appliquer. Ils restèrent quelques instants ainsi, chacun un genou à terre et un pied au sol, prêts à bondir mais essayant de recouvrir leur souffle et séparés par plusieurs mètres. Leurs oreilles entendirent plus distinctement les cris des étudiants mais bien vite ils se reconcentrèrent chacun sur leur cible : l'autre.

Le regard profond de Baekhyeon pénétra le sien. Son visage était toujours aussi attirant, malgré la colère et l'irritation qui l'habitaient. Les quelques traces de boue brune soulignaient parfaitement la couleur et la beauté de sa peau. Ses vêtements étaient aussi couverts de boue et les mèches blondes commençaient à coller à son front à cause de la sueur provoquée par la chaleur et l'activité. Son headband était toujours en place, seyant parfaitement bien le tout.

Lui aussi devait être semblable, il ne voyait plus la mèche ondulée qui tombait sur ses yeux sombres, sans doute était-elle couverte de boue et collée à son front. Il voyait que son costume avait perdu de sa splendeur et apercevait les traces de terre sur ses jambes musclées.

La foule continuait d'hurler, grisée par le match qui se déroulait sous ses yeux appréciateurs. Lay et Baekhyun étaient de bons combattants : intelligents et réfléchis ; et la fore égale de leurs corps rendait la chose encore plus intéressante. Cette fois-ci ce fut Byun Baekhyun qui se releva en premier pour courir sur le brun. Celui-ci n'eut que le temps de se relever que déjà il se retrouva encore au sol avec l'interpellé Baekhyeonus allongé sur son torse. Le blond lui décrocha un poing sur la joue, couvrant un peu plus celle-ci de terre humide. Yixing se protégea et profita d'une faille que lui offrait son adversaire dans la pluie de coups pour lui envoyer un crochet à son tour. Le blond tomba au sol et Lay en profita pour s'installer encore sur ses hanches. Il envoya son poing clos dans le nez de son concurrent et eut une petite satisfaction en voyant celui-ci saigner.

Byun Baekhyun siffla une insulte entre ses dents serrées et frappa sur le torse du brun, griffant de ses ongles terreux la peau miel qui le surplombait. Ils commençaient à faiblir tandis que la foule ne faiblissait pas. Elle était même de plus en plus nombreuse à s'enivrer de voir deux garçons tels qu'eux se battre dans la boue. Yixing donna encore un coup de poing et encore un autre avant de se sentir vidé de toute énergie et cesser ses coups, son corps restant positionné sur l'autre. Le torse fin habillé de cuirs caramel de Baekhyeon se soulevait rapidement, ses mèches blondes étaient colorées de brun et collées à son front et ses tempes, sa tête reposait sur le sol et ses yeux détaillaient le troisième année d'une manière indéchiffrable. Yixing se perdit dans ces pupilles artificiellement colorées, ne les lâchant pas du regard alors que son poing se levait en l'air, faible mais prêt à mettre le coup fatal.

Le sifflement de l'arbitre retentit dans l'arène malgré les cris toujours présents. Lay n'avait même pas eu à assener le dernier coup, c'était tant mieux. Les élèves du département pharmacie hurlèrent et sautèrent de joie, s'étreignant tous dans une accolade de joyeuse ivresse due à la victoire. Leur gladiateur avait gagné son combat, ça faisait des précieux points en plus pour leur classement final.

Il trouva la force de se relever, tentant encore de recouvrir sa respiration. Une fois debout il se pencha en avant, tenant son corps en appuis sur ses bras qui reposaient sur ses genoux. Il regarda l'autre toujours couché au sol et, après avoir fait l'effort de se relever complètement, il lui tendit sa main pour l'aider. La main fine de Baekhyun s'accrocha à son poignet et il en fit de même avec le sien. Il tira son poids en arrière et parvint à le relever. Chacun fit une brève accolade virile à l'autre en murmurant faiblement :

« Bien joué.

-Tu t'es bien battu, désolé pour ton nez »

Le blond laissa échapper un petit rire puis s'éloigna du brun tandis que leurs amis respectifs venaient les chercher. Jongdae sauta sur Yixing (qui manqua de retomber au sol) en embrassant sa joue sans se soucier de la terre qui y figurait et le félicitant :

« Mec ! Tu as été génial, tu es mon héros ! Grâce à toi je vais avoir plein de filles à mes pieds et le ventre plein ! Ça a duré super longtemps, j'ai vraiment cru qu'il allait t'avoir à un moment ! Mais c'est toi qui l'as fumé. »

Il explosa de rire en frottant son poing fermé contre les cheveux sales de son ainé puis il passa un bras sous ses épaules et le soutint pour marcher jusqu'au reste de leur équipe. Les autres le portèrent et l'acclamèrent à son arrivée, fiers de leur camarade. Yixing leur sourit en réponse heureux de faire la joie de ses amis, ses yeux longs yeux se transformant en d'adorables fentes en croissant de lune.

Une bouteille d'eau, un shot de soju, des acclamations, d'innombrables accolades et deux bisous de la part de Jongdae plus tard, le fier gladiateur pu enfin aller se débarrasser de sa tenue boueuse. Il prit le chemin vers la salle des douches et rentra dans la salle commune. En entendant le bruit de l'eau couler lorsqu'il pénétra dans les vestiaires, il se dirigea machinalement vers la salle de douche commune pour demander la permission d'utiliser l'espace en même temps que l'autre, ne sait-on jamais. Il fut surprit de se retrouver face aux omoplates de Baekhyun. Le corps caché derrière le panneau de sa cabine individuelle qui ne laissait que voir sa ligne d'épaules ainsi que sa tête et ses mollets par l'ouverture du bas. Il avait le visage penché en avant, laissant l'eau chaude se rependre en pluie brute sur les muscles tendus de sa nuque. Lay l'observa, ne se souciant que peu que sa bouche soit entrouverte dans son admiration de cette peau blanche ; puis il se réveilla un peu et toussota pour signaler sa présence. Byun Baekhyeon se retourna en sursautant et posa son regard, nu de lentilles cette fois-ci, sur le troisième année. Ses yeux détaillèrent la tenue de l'autre en silence, se mordant légèrement la lèvre inférieure dans sa contemplation. Lay ne le remarqua pas et prit la parole presque timidement :

« J'espère que ton nez va bien, je ne voulais pas te faire saigner.

-Il n'y a pas de problèmes, répondit l'autre dans un sourire. On n'était plus vraiment nous-même »

Yixing hocha la tête, soulagé, et désigna du doigt l'une des cabines de douche :

« Ça ne te dérange pas si je lave en même temps que toi ?

-Pas du tout, c'est un lieu public. »

Encore un sourire et il fit quelques pas en arrière pour retourner chercher une serviette et se débarrasser de son costume sale ; mais le blond l'interrompit, le regardant curieusement.

« Est-ce que c'est moi qui t'ai fait cette marque ? »

Il pointa une griffure bien rouge sur le bras du brun, qui la découvrit en même temps l'air étonné.

« Je suppose. Mais ce n'est pas grave, assura-t-il dans un sourire

-Si c'est moi qui l'ai faite, j'insiste pour la nettoyer. »

Le brun le regarda surprit, mais le regard de l'étudiant de littérature était focalisé sur cette griffe rougie, presque sanglante. Il s'approcha doucement, comme si l'autre l'attirait en regardant son propre bras, jusqu'à se retrouver devant la porte de la cabine individuelle de douche. Un long frisson parcouru sa colonne vertébrale de haut en bas en réalisant que Baekhyun était nu de l'autre côté du panneau de bois. L'autre releva enfin les yeux vers lui et de nouveau, pénétra son regard avec une facilité déconcertante et envoutante. Il déposa avec douceur ses doigts fins sur le bras de Yixing, caressant la marque qu'il avait-il lui-même créé. Un murmure sortit de ses lèvres roses, juste un chuchotis d'excuse.

L'instant d'après il se retrouva dans la cabine de douche, ses lèvres soudées à celles de Baekhyun, si roses et si gourmandes, sans se soucier de comment il y était arrivé. Tout ce qui comptait était que son corps pressait celui du blond contre la paroi en bois de la douche et ses mains entouraient son corps de manière possessive. Une de ses mains était posée sur le bas de dos, à la limite de ses fesses nues ; l'autre était sur un côté de son cou, appréciant la peau chaude et douce de l'autre. Il laissa avec joie Baekhyun mener leur baiser, se laissant câliner avec tendresse et envie. Mourant petit à petit dans la passion soudaine que lui offrait l'autre ; se laissant consumer par les bruits de plaisir qui lui échappaient. Embrasser Baekhyeon était divin. Et la pluie d'eau chaude qui tombait toujours sur eux donnait une dimension encore plus érotique à leur baiser ; bien que Byun Baekhyun soit déjà nu. Ses cheveux blonds étaient tous collés contre son front et ses tempes et ses lèvres devenues rouges ne cessaient d'appeler celles de l'autre.

« Comment se fait-il que je ne t'ai jamais vu avant ? Murmura-t-il comme une confession entre deux baisers

-Je suis Yixing… étudiant en pharmacie… tu peux m'appeler… Lay. Lui répondit-il en prenant enfin le dessus lors de leur échange, tirant un gémissement à l'autre.

-Je sais… Baekhyeon… littérature jap… onnaise.

-Je sais » Répliqua-t-il aussi avec un sourire

Il s'éloigna de son ancien adversaire lorsqu'il sentit les doigts fins de celui-ci contre les lacets de cuir qui retenaient son costume. Lay colla son front contre celui-de l'autre et le laissa faire avec plaisir, jouant des lèvres de l'autre avec les siennes, demandeuses. La main qui était dans le bas du dos du blond descendit encore un peu, se posant de manière taquine contre l'une de ses fesses, à la peau si pâle qui ne demandait qu'à se faire marquer. Il laissa ses doigts la caresser tendrement, soutirant un grognement appréciateur de la part du plus jeune. Les mains de celui-ci s'affairèrent d'un air plus pressé contre la fabrique de son vêtement, parvenant enfin à libérer le torse du brun de sa prison de tissus.

Il laissa le haut tomber au sol, déjà trempé par l'eau qui allait sans relâche depuis la douche, et l'envoya un peu plus loin avec son pied. Ses yeux jouèrent sur la peau légèrement tannée du brun, trouvant cet homme de plus en plus beau. Sans parler du fait qu'il était torse-nu avec une jupe de gladiateur. Définitivement son type. Il posa ses deux paumes à plat contre les épaules de l'autre et les descendit en laissant courir ses doigts habiles. Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent bien vite, plus porteuses d'envie qu'avant ; il fallait qu'ils le fassent, c'était leurs corps et leurs cerveaux qui leurs demandaient. Leurs cœurs battaient fort sous leurs torses, donnant une dimension plus grande à leur acte.

« Un vainqueur a le droit à une récompense, non ? Demanda le blond en caressant distraitement du doigt la griffure qu'il avait faite sur son épaule, ayant l'air de l'apprécier.

-Tu es ma récompense, pas la peine de le dire. »

Lay laissa l'eau de la douche mouiller ses doigts alors qu'un beau sourire coupait son visage en deux, laissant apparaitre une adorable fossette aux yeux noisette de Baekhyun. L'autre laissa échapper un bref rire, son visage se rapprochant de son oreille, dont il mordilla le cartilage avant de chuchoter :

« Ta récompense est moi dans mon ensemble, gladiateur. Corps et âme, si tu l'acceptes. »

En réponse, Lay colla son bassin contre celui de l'autre, sentant son corps réagir à la proximité de l'autre et à ses paroles. Il laissa échapper un petit gémissement lorsque des lèvres douces descendirent le long de son visage, mordant encore sa mâchoire et continuant leur danse vers son cou sensible. Il n'eut pas besoin d'accepter oralement la proposition de l'autre que ce-dernier était déjà en train de laisser une marque délicieusement possessive sur son cou. Sentant la langue et les dents de son partenaire malmener la peau réceptive de son cou couleur miel, Yixing laissa échapper un gémissement. La main qui était toujours contre les fesses rondes de son cadet descendit enfin son chemin entre elles et il pénétra le blond d'un premier doigt. Nullement gêné par cet acte, il en demanda encore un, impatient de sentir le brun affreusement torride et mouillé qui était devant lui, abandonné à ses lèvres.

Les mains de Baekhyeon ne restèrent pas inactives, elles continuèrent leur chemin plus au sud, allant taquiner et caresser de la pulpe de ses doigts la peau qui frémissait sous son passage. Mais non content de n'arracher que des petits gémissements à son cadet, la seconde main de Lay se posa contre le membre bien réveillé de l'autre. Il s'amusa à le frôler, souhaitant entendre le blond le supplier, ce qui ne tarda pas.

« Lay… s'il te plait » Soupira-t-il avec une voix pleine d'envie.

Au même moment où le brun consentit enfin à lui donner ce qu'il voulait, les doigts qui étaient à l'intérieur de lui touchèrent également une partie sensible de son organisme. Cette fois-ci, ce fut un cri de plaisir qui électrisa le blond, rendant chacun de leurs deux corps un peu plus demandeurs.

Il ajouta un dernier doigt qui alla directement s'amuser à faire gémir le plus jeune. Aucun ne se préoccupa du fait qu'ils étaient toujours dans cet endroit où n'importe qui pouvait arriver à n'importe quel moment ; tout ce qui comptait c'était l'envie et l'autre. Et le désir qui commençait à leur brûler les reins. Le blond ramena ses mains sur le bouton qui retenait le dernier vêtement de Yixing, il le défi rapidement et flatta le membre de son compagnon quelques fois.

Les lèvres du troisième année ravirent une fois de plus avec empressement celles de l'étudiant en littérature, ayant décidé que c'était un plaisir dont il ne se passerait plus. Baekhyun se détacha de lui après un dernier soupir et lui lança un sourire coquin ainsi qu'une moue affreusement sexy en se mordant la lèvre avant de placer les deux mains de Lay contre ses hanches et de se retourner. Les yeux gourmands de ce dernier détaillèrent le dos à la couleur opaline et si tentante. Sa chute de reins était marquée et attirante. Les doigts de Lay le caressèrent encore puis il déposa ses lèvres pleines sur le cou de l'autre, apposant à son tour sa marque de possession. Il pénétra Baekhyeon doucement, tentant de détendre l'autre avec ses caresses ; il observa, comme passionné, les muscles du dos sexy qui lui faisait face se tendre.

Baekhyun avait, heureusement pour eux deux, un fort taux de résistance à la douleur. Même si celle qui lui coupait le dos était non négligeable, elle était supportable et il tourna sa tête pour quémander un baiser à son amant. Bien vite accordé et encore plus passionné, grisé par les sensations de qu'ils s'offraient l'un à l'autre. L'étroitesse du blond excitait encore plus Lay ; il laissa ses mains glisser des hanches blanches et fines et se rejoindre sur le ventre de l'autre, le serrant ainsi dans une tendre étreinte. Bien vite, les sens et la peau chaude de Baekhyun appelèrent l'autre ; il leva un de ses bras jusqu'à attraper les mèches brunes et mouillées de son amant et murmura sensuellement contre la pulpe de ses lèvres :

« Prends-moi passionnément, Lay »

Le brun mordit la lèvre de l'autre en plantant doucement ses ongles dans le ventre du blond. Il ramena sa bouche contre son oreille et en mordilla le lobe en murmurant :

« A tes ordres » Dans un murmure et un sourire.

Il commencer sans plus tarder à bouger son bassin. Laissant l'étroitesse de Baekhyun lui faire un bien fou. L'autre soupira aussi d'anticipation à son plaisir, sentant son amant mouvoir en lui pour rechercher ce point d'impact si sensible qui le ferait se sentir encore mieux. Car savoir la présence de Lay derrière lui, se permettant de laisser sa tête reposer sur son épaule musclée, il se sentait bien. Même si Yixing était pour l'instant un quasi-inconnu, il se sentait bien avec lui. Il aimait la sensation de ses jolies lèvres sur son cou, de ses ongles qui se plantaient dans son ventre alors qu'il essayait de ne pas le blesser et, d'à l'inverse, lui faire du bien en bougeant en lui. Il aimait savoir que l'autre faisait attention à lui et la tendresse de ses mouvements érotiques entre ses reins. Ses attaques étaient douces mais fortes, elles étaient aussi passionnées que Baekhyeon l'avait souhaité. La chaleur grandissait dans son corps, lui faisant doucement perdre la tête et sombre dans un abime où le brun l'emmenait poids aux pieds. Ses gémissements cessèrent lorsque le plus âgé retrouva l'endroit qui le faisait se sentir aussi bien. Le blond mordit fortement sa lèvre en contractant les muscles de son abdomen, forçant sa respiration à revenir alors que Lay abusait de son point faible. Yixing ressentit soudainement, après avoir réussi à contenter son partenaire une première fois, le besoin, la nécessité de l'embrasser encore ; il s'empara des mèches mouillées du plus jeune et tourna son visage vers lui. Il plaqua sa bouche contre celle de l'autre, balada sa langue tendrement en asseyant sa domination par une légère morsure sur ses lèvres. Baekhyun s'accrochait désespérément à ses mèches brunes, comme si c'était le seul point qui le maintenait à la réalité. C'était le seul point qui le maintenait à la réalité. La pièce faisait raisonner les gémissement et les murmures de leurs noms, des syllabes qu'ils commençaient à prononcer sans jamais pouvoir les finir tant le plaisir leur pliait les épaules.

Les mouvements de Lay se firent plus profonds, serrant plus fort les hanches fines marquées par ses paumes. Il sentait que son amant était tendu de plaisir par lui et pour lui, l'excitant encore plus. Il laissa encore une griffe en dessous de son nombril puis mordit doucement la peau de son cou alors que son corps se laissait venir à l'intérieur son blond si érotique qu'il avait fait sien. Le grognement qui sortit de sa gorge força Baekhyun à poser ses propres mains sur son membre pour se libérer de son érection douloureuse. Bientôt, la main de Lay vint s'ajouter aux siennes une fois qu'il s'était retiré et les paroles érotiques et salaces qu'il murmura dans le creux de son oreille en soufflant dessus eurent raison du blond qui gémit le nom de son amant.

Baekhyun appuya son dos contre celui de Yixing, à la recherche d'un support. Ses jambes étaient fatiguées du combat qu'ils avaient mené plus tôt et de ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Le brun embrassa sa ligne de cou et ses clavicules avant de le retourner vers lui et de lui offrir un baiser tendre. Chacun des deux ramenèrent leurs bras sur la courbe de la mâchoire de l'autre, formant ainsi quelque chose d'encore plus intime alors qu'ils collaient leurs fronts humides et en sueur. Les yeux du blond dévièrent sur les poignets du troisième année et il laissa échapper un petit rire :

« Je n'avais même pas vu que tu avais gardé tes protèges poignets. J'aime assez, dit-il dans un sourire coquin. La prochaine fois tu garderas aussi la tenue.

-La prochaine fois sera ce soir après que je t'ai emmené voir un film et manger quelque part, répondit-il dans un sourire-fossette

-Ohh, un rendez-vous. Justement j'ai entendu dire qu'ils passaient toujours _Pompéi_ au cinéma. »


End file.
